iwbtufandomcom-20200214-history
I Wanna Be The Ultimatum
I Wanna Be The Ultimatum is an indie video game developed by the forum user 'Matt_And_Kyle' . Who are, as implied, two different developers named respectively Matt, and Kyle. The game is split into three "acts", conprising of Act I , Act II , and Act III, but is considered to be one single game, and falls under the category of a side-scrolling adventure platformer. The overall theme of the game is very heavily based on the classic video games of the 90's, in the era of the Nes and Snes, often using backdrops and sprites directly from many games, including some of the most famous: Super Metroid , Super Mario World , Duck Hunt , Kirby Super Star , Zelda: A Link To The Past , Mega Man X , Yoshi's Island , and many others. The game was originally posted on the forums in March of 2009, being released as an unfinished beta, and updated throughout the months as new versions were released. The game was developed using an engine developed by the forum member 'Tijit', and was created in the program Game Maker. The game has had a fregmented and hectic release timeline, as the first act was constantly being updated for months before 'Matt_And_Kyle' broke off development to start working on Act II. As the development of the first Act was the first time either of the creators had had any experience in Game Maker, it can be a bit unstable, and in some cases does not even load the game. As time progressed, and IWBTU became bigger and bigger, it became apparent that the best course of action would be to split the game into seperate act's. Firstly, to distinguish the different parts of the game, but also to cut up the file size and make it easier for people to play. Some of the final content originally developed for Act I, was cut, edited, and put into Act II. The other reason "Matt_And_Kyle" decided to split the game was because of the vast amount of improvement they had made on Act II, and they wished to distinguish and seperate it from the first Act, to characterize the enhancement made. The latest released version of Act I is: "IWBTULvl5Beta2 ", although the developers have stated that they will be finalizing and fixing the first Act, when the second Act is released. 'Plot & Gameplay' I Wanna Be The Ultimatum chronicles the journey of "The Kid". As described in an intro video created by developer "Kyle"thumb|right|300px, 'The Kid' is on a journey to find the legendary Golden FC Twin, which he finds in a cave at the top of a mountain. However, he is sucked inside of the FC Twin by it's mystical powers and is trapped in the combined world of Nes and Snes games. At the end of the game, he is presented with "ultimatum" to either conquer the world of the FC Twin, and live in a perfect gaming universe, or leave the world and return to his original life. The game takes places in various retro gaming environments ranging from traveling through the caverns of Brinstar, from the Super Metroid game, to jumping through portals in the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town, in Pokémon Blue. It is set up with a fairly linear level progression, leaving secret rooms as the only option of straying from the levels. With a basic platformer style of gameplay, the main challenge is not so much, achieving items, or solving puzzles, as much as it is about the technical jumps and perfect precision the player must have to get "The Kid" through the grueling hard level layout. Using classic threats as spikes, pits, wind, traps, and many others, the biggest challenge is definitely not what to do when you get to a room, but how to get through it without being killed. There is no health value system, and "The Kid" will die with one touch on contact with any dangerous (and sometimes non-dangerous) surfaces or enemies. Throughout the game, there are various "secret rooms" which usually have absolutely no hint where they are. To find these rooms, it would help to have a very keen knowledge of classic video game level structure; you'll want to experiment with new ideas, test for invisible walls, and you will probably die many, many times trying to gain access to these rooms. Most secret rooms hold a new costume for the player to wear, but some contain special items and or messages. 'Music' I Wanna Be The Ultimatum features a mostly "chiptune " themed soundtrack.thumb|300px|right This was recieved very well by fans, simply because of the nostalgic, electronic, upbeat theme of the music. "Matt_And_Kyle" chose this music for their soundtrack because they felt that it fit perfectly with the plot of their game, since the music has a "video-game-music-esque" feel to it already.